


Second to None

by yaoinohomo



Category: Saints Row
Genre: M/M, Male/Male, Rough Sex, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:39:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5558225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoinohomo/pseuds/yaoinohomo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He did not care how ridiculous it sounds, he will NOT be second to some fake goddamn vampire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second to None

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeey this is my first Saints Row fic so maybe some people might be OOC. And spelling may suck here and there... funny how I never thought there would be a day where I would write Yaoi smut on some video game characters. But now, here I am thinking Matt Miller, from Saints Row 3 and 4, needs a little what-what in his butt. Enjoy!

Matt rechecked to make sure his door was locked before climbing onto his bed. Perfect. Coast is clear. Everybody should be sleeping or too occupied to check up on him.

"And now... my daily fanfiction of Nyte Blade..." However, nobody would know that the innocent Matt Miller reads the stories for not only pure entertainment and fanboy-gasms. 

\--(Nyte Blade x Reader) Rated M--

His favorite genre.

Matt slipped into the covers and leaned against the bed post while placing his laptop inbetween his spread legs. Oh, did he forget to mention that he was naked? Well, sweet Matt just happened to enjoy his fanfics naked late at night with no disturbance, that's all.

Matt paid his attention back on the screen as he scrolled past the few boring paragraphs. He finally reached a key sentence that made his stomach heat and stopped his scrolling in favor of making himself comfortable against the pillow.

"I can't I haven't been caught yet... let's hope it stays that way..."

...

The Boss stretched tiredly as he did his usual late night drinking to help him sleep. Pierce's loud ass snoring from across his room seriously took a toll on his sleeping schedule. And worrying about Kenzie's plotting against him did not help matters. He hadn't mean to piss the red head off and he certainly regrets it since his dreams of murdering Zinyak and fucking all the bitches can't seem to process correctly. It was actually to the point that his dream switched around to him killing all the bitches and... yeah, let's not get into details.

He poured himself a strong shot of alcohol and sighed heavily when he could hear Pierce snore serenely away while he had to find a way to sleep over it. How can everyone sleep so easily? The Boss silently growled and took another shot, feeling himself tire a little. That should do it. The good thing about his late night drinking is that he has a high tolerance of alcohol so his ass couldn't get drunk and act stupid that easily.

The Boss set his shot glass down and headed back to his room down the hallway. On his way, he always passes Matt's room from his right and would think of what the bitch with a keyboard would do on his own in there. Whatever. That kid is as interesting as Kenzie's dragging scientific speeches about-

The Boss froze and retraced his steps back to Matt's door. Did he just hear a moan?

...

"Oooh Nyte Blade~" Matt was trying to keep his voice down, honestly. However being the geek he was, his very life-like imagination made him truly forget what was reality anymore.

He let out another whimper as the tip of his fingers brushed against his prostate. He could imagine Nyte Blade giving teasing thrusts, not being able to shove in all the way due to his glorious huge cock. And then the tip of the thick meat would rub lightly against his sweet spot, a love-to-hate feeling erupting in his lower-abdomen. But the man would also be too impatient, and would begin to thrust erratically while holding his number one fan down...

"Nnnngh~" His perverse grin widened as he rocked more against his pleasantly squished fingers. His other hand played with a rosy perk nipple and his back arched wonderfully against the post. 

Meanwhile, the Boss happened to be watching through the cracked door. Which was literally cracked, since he broke the locked knob in a definitely-not desperate attempt to spy on the hacker. For some reason, blood shot straight into his groin as he watched Matt practically ride his own fingers. The way he whimpered, moaned, and shuddered... how different he acted behind closed doors... all this actually turned the Boss on. Sure, thinking of getting pussy is great and on rare occurrences, men too, but Matt was different. Supposedly young-minded despite Matt's age, the Boss had not exactly thought of tapping the kid's ass.

But now, seeing the way that slender body reacted to only his own fingers... it made him think of how Matt would react with 'Mr. President's' cock roughly gliding in and out of his twitching ass...

"Nnnyte B-Blade...~" Che. That stupid vampire character. The Boss already could not believe Matt actually gets off on the dumb fandom, but to think Matt actually masterbates to getting manhandled by Birk is something that needs to be changed. Right now. But first, he'll let Matt enjoy himself a little longer.

The laptop laid forgotten as Matt had his eyes closed and his head tilted to the side. He gave blissful sounds as he settled back to thrusting his fingers and muffling his moaning with his other hand. He could not resist running his tongue over his fingers with saliva thickly coating them and trickling from the corner of his mouth. Oh how he wanted Nyte Blade to pound him mercilessly and bite his neck with those pearl-white fangs...

His hand quickly moved to his abandoned penis and stimulated himself even further with his fantasy of Nyte Blade thrusting harder and massaging his hard penis in time. He was almost there. 

'Cum for me, Matt... For I, Nyte Blade, will give you the best orgasm you could possibly experience!' 

"Ooooh... I... I..."

"Hello, Matt." Blue eyes shot open. All erotic movement stopped. The fantasy left in an instant. The Boss smirked at how fast he got the attention he wanted and ran his gaze down the beautifully built body. However he gave a disapproving look when Matt squeaked and threw up the covers to hide his body.

"Wh-Wh-Wh-What are you d-d-doing here!?" The boy stammered embarrassedly and tensed even more when the Boss stepped up and closed the door. Matt was even more confused as to how his lock no longer provided a barricade but he decided not to question the sociopath.

"What's the matter? I never said to stop." This made Matt's flushed cheeks redden and the Boss smirked. Observing a disheveled Matt from up close made his pants tighter. God, what made his wait from finding an opportunity to experiment with the boy?

"P-Please get out..."

"So, what? You can go back jerking off to Nyte Blade's 'greatness'?"

"Leave!"

"I don't think so..." Matt yelped and winced when the covers were yanked off. The Boss was over him in an instance and Matt turned around to crawl off the bed.

"N-No Boss! Wait-" Said male grinned when Matt very mistakenly displayed his back and rather fine ass in view. Before Matt could get away, the Boss grabbed his waist and raised it, forcing the hacker to balance on his knees and elbows. "Wh-What are you doing!?"

"Shh." The Boss licked his lips when he checked out what Matt had to offer. Okay, maybe he wasn't offering himself but it wouldn't hurt to see what he has been missing out on. "Maybe I was wrong to pass you up..."

"Huh...?" Matt was pulled back against the Boss's chest in a sitting position and whimpered when two calloused hands glided experimentally on his flat stomach. Fingers lightly trailed his barely forming abs and up to his chest, where the appendages rolled his hardened nipples. "S-Stop..."

His response is a grind against his ass and Matt furrowed his brows with a huff when his neck was bitten and nibbled on. He had not meant to tilt his head for more access to the man and he certainly did not mean to part his thighs more. Why was he letting the Boss touch him like this? The only person who is allowed to touch him is Nyte Blade(and yes he knows that will only be in his dreams). 

"What's so special about that Nyte Blade guy, huh?" The Boss asked with a small hint of jealousy. Matt tried to find a way to respond but gasped when one hand went to slowly massage his erect and leaking penis. He shuddered and arched in need against the older male while reminding himself that this was the leader of the Saints rubbing on him. 

"Answer me, little shit." Matt was used to the Boss calling him out of his name, seeing as he usually does that with everyone except Kenzie. Only, he did not appreciate it and tried to move away.

"You wouldn't understand, b-bastard." The Boss chuckled at how the cute geek tried to 1up him. He grinds harder and nibbles on Matt's ear while pulling him more securely into his arms. He could feel the younger male's small hip roll against the hill of his pants and knew he needed to teach Matt who the real superior is. 

"Alright, I see how it is." The Boss shoved Matt back on the mattress and raised his ass high. He ignored the protests and grabbed two handfuls of the pale cheeks to spread apart and observe pervertedly. Matt's face exploded in a deep shade of scarlet and turned his head to watch the Boss lean his head down in alignment with his ass.

"Boss, no..." 

"No shitty vampire character is going to be able to fix what I do to you." Matt gave a hoarse cry when the boss swooped in to, in lack of better terms, eat his ass. The Boss gave a low hum as he gave long licks and suckled on the puckered entrance. He replaced his hands back on the boy's twitching cheeks after spreading the reluctant male's thighs more for better access. He dipped his tongue in and out teasingly while squeezing and fondling with his ass. 

"A-Aaah, nooo... p-please..."

"Hmm." Matt fisted the sheets beneath him and pressed his cheek against his pillow. He never thought of Nyte Blade doing this to him. He'll make a note to put that in one of his simulators.

The Boss began shallowly thrusting a finger in and out while biting hard on the boy's inner thigh to mark him. Matt gripped the sheets and cried out again with an arched back as his own mind forced him to move back against the sinful finger. Another appendage forced its way into his slippery walls and Matt looked back at the smug Boss.

"No more! Please s-stop...!" He begged but his eyes squeezed shut again when a third finger roughly made its way in. It felt good in a stinging way but at the same time, it should only be his role model doing this! 

"Hmm, I think that's enough foreplay." The Boss removed his thoroughly sticky fingers and Matt was finally able to catch his breath. His penis was pooling with pre-cum and his stomach shook from the lack of air. The Boss nearly groaned at the sexy sight and impatiently yanked off his own shirt and any obstacle of clothing. He wanted the kid. Now.

"Heh. Did Nyte Blade ever turn you into a mess while only just getting started?" 

"Haa... haa..." That's all of an answer he needs.

The Boss finally shifted back over Matt and did not bother to warn the hacker when he slipped his cock in between the pale ass cheeks.

"Ah! B-Boss, you can't-!"

"I'll fucking do what I want, virgin. You want this too, don't you?" Matt was only able to involuntarily moan as the Boss slid his large member up and down.  

"I want it with Nyte Blade!" 

"Che. He's a fictional character, dumbass."

"I can make adjustments." The Boss could not believe that Matt would actually stay a virgin pretty much his whole life just to have artificial sex with the cursed character.

"I can't believe this shit... Why do I even bother-" The Boss grunted when he was shoved backwards and thought 'holy hell' when Matt kneeled over him with a glare. A rather seductive one that is, since there was a new light in the boy's eyes.

"This is new. The President is actually desperate to sleep with a mere MI6 agent. Where have your standards gone?"

"Go to hell."

"But I get your point, unfortunately enough. Dying a virgin is even beneath someone like me. Besides, I can always go back to my stories and simulations after this..." The Boss swallowed thickly when his pulsing cock was grabbed. "However I do not appreciate being touched without consent."

"Well stop being so damn hot." Matt nearly lost his posture but fought back a flattered blush. The chuckle-fuck took advantage of him for Christ's sake! The Boss should be glad his face was handsome otherwise, one single cry of 'Rape' could mess it up.

"M-Maybe I am curious to... feel the real thing... But! You can't tell anyone what we did. You wouldn't want it to hurt your reputation and I wouldn't want to get hurt by Asha.

"Alright, deal." The Boss agreed while placing his hands on the 'cyber god's' hips. Matt lost his cool when the president's manhood pressed against his wet anus and held onto the Boss's biceps as he slowly seated himself. His eye fluttered shut as he filled himself and many jolts shot into his stomach as well as blood pumping furiously to his aching penis. Gods, how could he think of missing out on this?

"Move..." Matt considered sitting an extra few second longer as punishment, but moved up until the tip was in and moved back down. He grew out of his comfort zone and was able shift enough until he found the perfect position to ride the large member. The Boss finally let out a deep sound of pleasure as Matt pleased himself on his cock. The hacker grind and rolled his hips to gain more pleasure and huffed as the Boss thrust up in response. 

Matt moved his hands behind him to rest on the older man's thighs to lean back and bounce faster. His moans started of soft until they graduated to barely muffled cries and yells. The leader was hitting his prostate and using a hand to pump him. All worries that people might hear them vanished and Matt yanked the Boss up so their lips could press together. The Boss immediately pulled Matt against him and fondled the boy's bottom. He was tired of this love-making bullshit. He wanted to stand out from that stupid Nyte Blade.

"Mm Boss?" Matt gasped when the man stood and lifted him to press him against the wall. Not even a second passed when the Boss roughly fucked him against it and Matt had no intent to hide his sounds. His thighs were harshly pulled apart and held back and Matt could see the large manhood glide impossibly fast in and out of him. His back bent flexibly against the wall and his hands scraped the man's back as the Boss showed no mercy. Their skins slapped stickily together and left an almost stinging sensation each time the Boss thrust back in. 

"Ah! Ah! Aah! Agn!" He wanted to hear more. He wanted to hear him beg. Scream for mercy.

The Boss turned Matt around and held his waist as he shoved in deeper. Matt clawed the wall and tears fell at the rough pounding. He did not which one he felt more, pleasure or pain. 

"M-Mr. President! Oh, god!" The Boss grunted as he placed a forearm on the wall above Matt's head while pulling the boy's waist back against his thrusting with the other hand. It was unbelievable. Sex had never felt so good. The man's entire lower half was pulsing. His cock was deliciously squishing in spasming muscles. Why oh why did he wait so long to claim Matt?

"Say it..." Matt barely registered the demand and yelped when a handful of his hair was grabbed and yanked back. His body responded eagerly to the rough fucking and his legs spread from each other more. His own manhood shot several more spurts of pre-cum and his need to truly climax rose.

"Boss, I ca-aaah~!" An arm wrapped around his waist and his cock was harshly yanked and pulled quickly. Matt's eyes literally rolled up in pleasure and his tongue stuck out a little from the over stimulation his body was receiving. It was beginning to become too much. He was too breathless.

"You're mine, got that?" The Boss managed to say as he began rolling his hips sensually and had hips move back in response. "That Nyte bastard can never compare to me. You'll never have this kind of pleasure with him, only me. Got that too?" He said and slapped the delicious pale ass.

"Y-Yeees!! Yes, gods yes!" He smirked and began thrusting at an inhumane speed. Matt cried out blissfully as his toes curled as his sweet spot was nailed dead on every time. He arched against his leader and worked his red-tipped cock, which became more sensitive as his climax approached.

"Cum, you little bitch."

That last phrase threw Matt completely into euphoria as cum erupted from his aching cock. Streams of semen splattered on the wall and the Boss shortly shot his load into the convulsing body. Matt shuddered greatly and continued to shake and moan as the Boss gave his last few thrusts into him. Their sweaty bodies shook and heaved for air before Matt finally slid to the ground while using the wall for support.

"I think... we were a bit too loud." The Boss mentioned while collapsing on the bed.

"Cheers..." Matt grumpily muttered despite still being in his temporary afterglow. "All I wanted was to have time to myself... was that too much to ask?"

"Yeah. I mean, I'm still here ya know. I have a working organ too."

"You know bloody well I wouldn't ask you for sexual favors!" The Boss chuckled and Matt growled at not being taken seriously. He knew no doubt that he would be in some internal pain tomorrow morning and be questioned about his screaming. Oh the Saints are going to get a kick out of it. "*sigh* I'm tired. Take me to bed." 

The Boss raised an eyebrow at the command and how boldly Matt said it. That turned him on... but he'll ravish the boy another time. Speaking of another time...

"Still going to resort to your stupid fanfics?" Matt sniffed haughtily. 

"They're not stupid."

"You never answered my question."

"You know the answer..." The Boss grinned widely when Matt basically confessed that he wanted him more than Nyte Blade.

'Ha. Take that down to hell too, Birk. Your number one fan is mine now.'

"Bed. Now!" Matt exclaimed with an embarrassed blush and the Boss smirked.

"Heh, alright alright."

Meanwhile, the two were oblivious to the fact that the entire ship was kept awake because of their activity.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo what do you think? This pairing needs more works from yours truly, or should I stay out of it? I think I did alright...
> 
> See ya next time!


End file.
